Lost Innocent
by phireboi
Summary: Max DeSantos, a lone teenager in the chaos of Raccoon City, must fight his way out, or be consumed as well...
1. Road Trip.

.____________________________________/¯resident evil¯\____________________________________.   
´¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯`  
?8b d88888888888888888888888888P"   
88 88, d8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888P"   
88 `8b 888 ·, , , ?88,   
d8 q8888p d88888b 8b 888 8b 8b d8 88 d88b d88b d88b 8b 88 8b   
88 q8 8b 88 8b 88 88? 88b 88 88b 88 88 88 88 ?8 88 ?8 88b 88 8b   
88 `·. d8 88 88b, ". 88 ?8? 88`8?8 88`8?8 8P ?8 8? 88888P 88`8?8 88   
88 88 88 88 `88, 88 ??8 88 `88 ?8 `88 8? d8 8? . 88 . 88 `88 88   
888 ,,,88P 88 88 d8P 88 ??? 88 ?? 88 ?P 88 88 88 d8 88 d8 88 88 d88   
88888888P´ .d88888P 88b ,8P ??: 8P 88 88 ?? ?88P ?88P ?88P 88 88 d8P   
```` ¯ ,d8888888P 88 :?: " ´ 88P   
_.q8P :; .d8P   
· ` part one   
.___________________________________________________________________________________________.  
`¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\_lost innocent_/¯¯¯  
Resident Evil- Lost Innocent, a fanfic by the notorious Jian DeLeon  
  
Maxwell DeSantos wasn't your average teen. His parents, Manolito and Jacqueline divorced a few  
months ago, so he and his father moved to New York from Raccoon City. His father worked for   
Umbrella, he was your typical Harvard-grad scientist "my work is my life!" kind of person. He and  
Max hardly ever talked, their father-son relationship was DOA from the day he was born. His dad  
couldn't even make it to the hospital because they were doing some crap with plants down at the   
lab. It took 16 years for Max's mother to finally not take anymore of the neglect and divorce   
him. Soon afterward...  
  
New York City... 1997  
  
Max lay back in his comfortable bed. The somewhat chilly atmosphere was comfortable to him.   
He was used to cold. After all, him and his father hardly ever hugged. He looked at the clock,  
it was 3 AM. "I'd better get to sleep..." he thought. Finally... he drifted to slumber...  
"Uhhh..."   
"Wha... What the hell?!" Max looked around, he saw the source of the moan, a   
grotesque zombie, skin falling from his face, his skin rotted to a pale greenish-gray. Its pupils  
were a dark shade of white, its mouth hung open, the lips rotted away, revealing green gnashing  
teeth. The zombie's once-presentable clothes were torn and unkempt, pieces of its left leg were  
falling off as it walked, revealing the inner calf muscle. The stench of the ugly undead being  
pierced his nose like a knife of foulness. "Crunch... crunch..." Max heard many footsteps   
approaching. "Huh?! What... are... these... things?!" Max ran away, from them, heading into a   
police station for a brief respite.   
"Where... huff... am... puff... I?" Max continued panting,  
he caught a red blur with his peripheral vision, he turned his head to the right... "WHAT THE  
HELL?!" Max was staring at a horrifying creature, it's red muscles outside its body, pulsing  
as it slowly approached him, it's brain beating at the top of its head, a long, winding tongue  
waving in the air. Suddenly, the creature stopped. Max looked at it again... waiting...   
for something... "POUNCE!" The creature leapt in the air, its tongue grabbing on to Max's neck,  
cutting off all circulation-   
"RING! RING!" Max opened his eyes and grabbed the ringing red Vtech phone next to him. "He...  
Hello?"   
"Max! It's dad, it seems your mother's been sick, and they need me here at the lab so  
could you do-"   
"You a favor and visit her?"   
"Thanks Max!"   
"Whatever dad... I'll leave at noon."  
"It's already 1:00 PM."   
"Wha?!" Max looked at his clock, "12:00" kept blinking.   
"The power went out yesterday, I guess I forgot to tell you." "Yeah... thanks. I'm leaving soon,   
I'll call you when I get there."   
"Ok Max, be sure you do!"   
"Yeah... k. Bye dad... you have fun playing God."   
"Very funny... click." Max threw the cordless on his leopard print sheets as he helped   
himself get into a pair of khaki cargo pants. He threw a red oxford shirt over his white tank  
top and put on his shoes. "Might as well eat some brunch..." Max threw a pop tart in the toaster  
oven and a burrito in the microwave. After both were done he grabbed a Coke and helped himself  
out the apartment door. He made sure the door was locked before proceeding to the parking lot.  
Spotting his red '95 Civic, he got in and started the car while munching on his Pop Tart. He   
looked at his watch, it was 2:30, "Hmm... I'll probably be there by 6 or so if I leave now..."  
He got in the car and started it. He pulled onto the insterstate... where cars were bumper  
to bumper. "AW DAMMIT! Now I'm probably gonna be here for a few hours..."   
By midnight, Max finally arrived in Racoon City, shops were closed, though he did see some   
people walking on the sidewalks, he didn't pay much attention to them, even if they all seemed  
to move somewhat drunkenly. Max found his mom's apartment, she shared it with his stepdad,  
Daniel Frost, of the Racoon City Police Department. It was kinda late and he was tired from   
driving, so he found his way inside the complex using his key, his mother's room was on the   
second floor, he pushed the button for the elevator... it didn't seem to be working. "Kid...  
get out of here... you don't wanna be here..." Max turned his head around no one seemed to be   
around. "Get out... this place is going to hell... everything... everyone... go..." Max spotted  
the guy sitting down in a chair in the lobby. He assumed the guy was drunk, he wasn't looking   
too well. "Get out kid... leave..." Max decided to use the stairs, ignoring the drunk's ranting.  
He found his mom's apartment and used his key to enter. He switched on the light, his stepdad  
was sleeping on the couch, his face covered by a pillow, his body by a blanket. "Eww..." thought  
Max, the place stunk... but he wasn't sure where the smell was coming from. "Uhh... Uhhh..."  
Max heard moaning coming from his mother's room, he assumed it was her calling out in her sleep.  
He proceeded to the guest room, which was somewhat dusty, but tolerable. A futon with a matress  
on it lay on the floor. a pillow and a neatly folded white blanket lay stacked on top. Max closed  
the door and lay down in the bed. His mother was still moaning, it spooked him a little but he   
managed to go to sleep.   
"Uhh... ohh... crunch... crunch..." Max woke up at 8 am. He heard two voices moaning, a male  
and a female. He also heard crunching footsteps. "Mom! Is that you? Dan... Daniel?" There was no  
answer... only the incessant moaning. Max was getting freaked he didn't know whether or not  
to open the door, he got dressed first, just in case he needed to run out of there. "Crunch...  
crunch..." "What... the... hell?" He reached for the doorknob and began to turn it... "No!"   
He reeled back his hand, not ready to face what was beyond the door. "I... I can do this..." he  
thought to himself. Quickly he opened the door, revealing his stepfather's rotting face... piles  
of skin dropped to the floor, his arms were rotted, and a familiar smell gripped his nose. "OH  
MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Max backed up, and Daniel lunged at him, falling at  
his feet. "Ahh! What the hell are you doing Daniel?! Get the hell off me!" Max instinctively   
kicked Daniel in the head, his foot making an uneasy "Squelch!" sound as the head flew into  
the hallway and landed on the floor with a sickening "Thump!" Max looked down and threw up,  
the sight of Daniel's rotted corpse sickened him, the fact that blood was flowing from   
the crevice where his head normally is didn't help. Max ran out of the room, spotting Daniel's  
Desert Eagle on the coffee table, still in its holster. He picked it up and rushed to his mom's  
room, finding himself hesitating to open the door. "Uhh... ohh..." He heard his mother moaning.  
He was sure he was never going to sleep ever again. Not after what he just saw... and did.  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he opened the door and pointed the gun out. He   
opened his eyes slowly, staring at the bed. "BLEAARGGH!" Max threw up once again. He was appalled  
by the grotesque sight of his mother... lying in a pool of her own blood, her limbs rotted  
off...   
"Oh my God... this is one hell of a messed-up nightmare I'm having... I'm in the Twilight  
fricking Zone or something... This can't be true... this is too damn freaky... It's not true..."  
His mother's white pupils seemed to be staring straight at him, her face now rotted and gray, her  
once-lustrous black hair now mixed with blood and chunks of skin. "Sorry Mom... This is for your  
own good." Max pointed the gun at her head. He closed his eyes... "BLAM!" He didn't bother  
to see if he hit his target. Max was too shocked to, he had just killed his mother after all.   
"I've got to get the hell out of here..." He looked out the window. Daniel's police car was   
parked just below the window. Outside there were the zombies of about 5 homeless people. "He's   
probably got more ammo in there... I've got to get to that car... and get the hell out of this   
place!" Max searched Daniel's body, and found the car keys he'd been looking for. He cautiously   
opened the door leading to the rest of the apartment complex, the creak echoed throughout the   
hallway... followed by moans he had come to hate. "There's no telling how many zombies there are  
out there. My best bet is to get out using the window. Damn... this is great... I'm Ash from Army  
Of Darkness now... what I wouldn't do for a chainsaw hand." Max kind of laughed at the thought.   
He lifted the window up and looked down, if he jumped at the right angle he'd fall a few feet,   
but the hood of the car should break his fall. "Here I go!" Max jumped out the window. "SLAM!"   
"AHH! SHIIIIIT that HURT!" Max landed on his right arm, nothing was broken but it hurt like hell.  
The zombies started to slowly approach him. "BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Max took out three with his   
stepdad's magnum. The blowback almost knocked him on the ground, he searched his pockets for the   
keys to Daniel's squad car. "Grroowll.... HOOOWWWL!" Max heard the barking of dogs in the   
distance, he didn't want to see where it was coming from. "Ah! Got em!" Max quickly unlocked the   
car door and stepped in the driver's side. Inside were more bullets for the magnum, as well as a   
shotgun located in between the seats. "Aw HELL yeah!" Max backed up the car, rolling on the   
bodies of two zombies in the process, and drove off, trying to find other survivors, and a way   
out of this hell...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com 


	2. Hail To The King Baby!

.____________________________________/¯resident evil¯\____________________________________.   
´¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯`  
?8b d88888888888888888888888888P"   
88 88, d8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888P"   
88 `8b 888 ·, , , ?88,   
d8 q8888p d88888b 8b 888 8b 8b d8 88 d88b d88b d88b 8b 88 8b   
88 q8 8b 88 8b 88 88? 88b 88 88b 88 88 88 88 ?8 88 ?8 88b 88 8b   
88 `·. d8 88 88b, ". 88 ?8? 88`8?8 88`8?8 8P ?8 8? 88888P 88`8?8 88   
88 88 88 88 `88, 88 ??8 88 `88 ?8 `88 8? d8 8? . 88 . 88 `88 88   
888 ,,,88P 88 88 d8P 88 ??? 88 ?? 88 ?P 88 88 88 d8 88 d8 88 88 d88   
88888888P´ .d88888P 88b ,8P ??: 8P 88 88 ?? ?88P ?88P ?88P 88 88 d8P   
```` ¯ ,d8888888P 88 :?: " ´ 88P   
_.q8P :; .d8P   
· ` part one   
.___________________________________________________________________________________________.  
`¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\_lost innocent_/¯¯¯  
  
Resident Evil- Lost Innocent, Part 2, a fanfic by the infamous Jian DeLeon.  
  
Maxwell DeSantos has been thrust into a world of chaos... Visiting his sick mother and stepfather  
in Racoon City, he has been caught at the wrong place at one hell of a wrong time. The G-virus  
begins to take its toll on the once-peaceful citizens of Racoon City, slowly changing them into  
mindless zombies, hellbent on feeding their hunger for human flesh. Max, taking his stepfather's  
(RPD officer Daniel Frost) black Desert Eagle magnum and squad car, and attempts to escape   
Racoon City...  
  
Racoon City... 1997  
"SCREEEECH! THUMP!" Max pushed the gas pedal to the ground, mowing down a few more zombies in  
his way, sending a flurry of body parts in the air. "Sick... what the hell is going on here?   
Every other street is full of zombies... I've got to get out of here." Max skidded into a left  
turn, sending a nearby zombified dog into some barbed wire. Max was a few miles from the city   
limits, when he spotted a neighborhood to his left. "Maybe there's other survivors..." Max,  
being the brash young teenage hero he is, parked the car and stepped out, grabbing a few magnum  
clips from the glove compartment and taking the shotgun from its place between the seats.   
Max took a look at his watch, it was about 5 PM. He was running out of time. "I've gotta get  
out of here before night... no telling what kind of crazy crap could happen then." Max walked up  
to a nearby house, then heared screaming coming from the backyard. He ran to see what the problem  
was, right in time to see a zombified husband bite down into his wife's neck, her blood staining  
the light brown deck. Max shook his head in grief and shot the husband in the head with the   
magnum, sending pieces of skull and brain flying all over the deck. Max heard howling and some  
growls and barks coming from the house a few doors down, he caught sight of about six zombified  
golden retrievers maul an innocent father. Max blasted 3 shots at them, killing two and sending  
the rest running in his direction, "BLAM! BLAM!" Max noticed the magnum was a very powerful gun,   
especially as the dog's heads exploded as his bullets made contact with them. Max looked inside  
the back door, watching a woman stare in horror at the pile of decapitated dogs on her once  
peaceful patio, and her husband's bloody corpse rise from the ground, sending some intestines  
and his left arm dropping to the ground like sandbags from a hot-air baloon. "What... the...   
hell?!" Max turned around and sent the zombie back to the ground with a bullet. Max motioned for  
the woman to come outside with him, but she shook her head in fear. "WATCH OUT!" yelled Max,  
but she couldn't hear him through the thick glass door, and by the time she noticed her 12 year  
old son had been turned into a zombie, he was already biting down on her flesh, her screams   
echoing throughout the two-story house. Max turned away and searched the other houses. Most were  
unoccupied or abandoned. Some were full of the undead, which Max dispatched with his gun, he   
helped some of the other survivors to their car, where they escaped... or so they thought...  
There was something peculiar about this last house in the neighborhood, it was the biggest one  
there was a basement and two other floors. The door was unlocked and creepily creaked open. Max  
looked inside and cautiously stepped in. There was an exquisite chandieler above him, he caught  
a glimpse of his face on it, as if a million other Maxes were staring down at him. The plush  
red carpet was a nice change from the rough pavement and grass he'd been stepping on. The smell  
of death lingered in the air as if it were hiding around a corner. The carpet led forward and   
to the right, where it ran upstairs. "THUMP! THUMP!" Startled, Max stared upstairs, hearing a  
girl's voice yelling. "Is anyone there?! Please, help me!" Max ran up the stairs and kicked down  
a door, to the wrong room. Max tried the next one, it was still the wrong one, finally Max opened  
the door across the hall, revealing a brown-haired girl about the same age as him. "Duck!" The  
girl dropped to the floor so Max had a clear shot at what she had been screaming about, another  
teenager about the same age as him, in a sports jacket, his light skin gradually turning greyish,  
the boy looked straight at Max. He gasped as he saw the boy's blue pupils dissolve into the   
white of his eyes. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but his blue lips fell off... "Sorry..."  
Max lifted the magnum and fired. The boy's body lay down on the girl's bed, limp and lifeless.  
"You can get up now." He helped the girl to her feet. "Wow... she's pretty cute." he thought.  
"I'm Max..." "Thanks for saving me... My name's Rose."   
Rose was about 17, she was around 5'2 and had shoulder-length brown hair. She was your average  
popular girl, dating all the jocks and whatnot. "Who was the guy up there?" "That was... Kevin.  
I don't know what happened... We were making out and all of a sudden I feel something weird...  
Then I spit out his tongue. That's when I started freaking out and he was like rotting! I was  
so scared! I mean he was like turning all pale and his skin was falling of like he had some sort  
of disease!" Max put his arm around her to calm her down. "It'll be ok... Where're your parents?"  
"Well... I think they were eating dinner with my relatives in the dining room. Come with me...  
I... I don't know what to expect anymore... I..." Rose started crying uncontrollably. "Am I gonna  
die? What the hell is happening... It's like a horror movie..." Rose's words were barely   
understandable through her tears. "It'll be ok. Just stick with me." After Rose got her composure  
back together, they approached the kitchen. Rose screamed instantly. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Right  
in front of them was the grotesque sight of Rose's parents and her relatives, her aunt, uncle,  
and 3 cousins. Lying back in their chairs, lifeless and rotting, large chunks of their skin  
missing and falling off, flies buzzing around them like bees to honey. "My... they're..."   
Suddenly, one by one they started to rise, trying to talk, but only producing hungry moans.   
"Daddy! Mom! Nooo!" "Rose! Let's get the hell out of here!" Max grabbed Rose and stepped outside,  
only to come face to face with a group of zombies, there was about 25 altogether. "Well this   
should be one hell of a block party..."   
Max was low on ammo, he had used up all but one of his magnum clips, and he had about 5 shots  
left in the current one. "Use this, just pull the trigger!" Max handed Rose the RPD-issue   
shotgun, the heft of the black metal felt cold in her soft hands. She had no idea what she was  
doing, she pointed at the group and quickly shot off all the shells, taking down about 5 zombies.  
Max was also running low on ammo, but there were still about 10 zombies left, Rose's parents   
were among them. Max was on his last clip, he didn't know how many more shots he had left. "BLAM!  
BLAM! CLICK!" That was it... he was out of ammo, and more zombies continued to advance. Was this  
the end of him?  
"Max, follow me!" Rose led him to her father's toolshed, where he found a chainsaw and an axe.  
Rose took the axe and chopped the nearest zombie in half, shivering as she felt the thick metal  
slice through the rotting skin like a knife through tender meat. "Vroom!" Max wasted no time in  
starting the chainsaw, he held it for a few moments as in purred in his hand like a tiger waiting  
to strike its prey. He lunged forward and decapitated two zombies instantly. "Hail to the goddamn  
king baby!" Max sliced the next one in half, stomping on its head as he sawed the arms off the   
rotting body of Rose's father. "Max!! Help!" Rose was being surrounded by the remaining zombies,  
Max saw pieces of a broken axe not far from her. Max ran toward the remaing five and sliced  
one with the chainsaw... Right before the gasoline in it ran out. "Damn it!" Thinking quickly,  
Max threw the chainsaw at another one, impaling it on the ground as blood spurted out of its   
stomach where the saw was wedged. There was still about three, Max helped Rose up to her feet.  
"My foot. I think my ankle's sprained." Max scooped her up into his arms and ran back towards  
his police car, she still had the shotgun strapped to her back. "Almost there Rose... almost...  
HOLY SHIT!" Max and Rose stared at the next onslaught of zombies. There were 7 surrounding the   
police car, slowly advancing towards Max and Rose. The sounds of sirens and gunfire filled the  
air, Max was panicking, Rose had just fainted in his arms, more zombies started surrounding him.  
Suddenly his legs just gave out, and he fainted...  
Max woke up, he was in what looked like a small hospital room. He heard constant chatter  
and moans around him, and every once a while a few gunshots. He looked up and saw a woman with  
long brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing what resembled a white bulletproof vest and a   
green jumpsuit underneath. The STARS logo was embroidered over her right breast. "Looks like  
you're awake. Your friend is safe too, she has a sprained ankle, both of you have a few bumps  
and bruises but you two'll be fine. You're lucky that we came when we did, or else you would  
probably be one of THEM too... By the way, my name's Rebecca Chambers..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com 


	3. Withering Rose...

.____________________________________/¯resident evil¯\____________________________________.   
´¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯`  
?8b d88888888888888888888888888P"   
88 88, d8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888P"   
88 `8b 888 ·, , , ?88,   
d8 q8888p d88888b 8b 888 8b 8b d8 88 d88b d88b d88b 8b 88 8b   
88 q8 8b 88 8b 88 88? 88b 88 88b 88 88 88 88 ?8 88 ?8 88b 88 8b   
88 `·. d8 88 88b, ". 88 ?8? 88`8?8 88`8?8 8P ?8 8? 88888P 88`8?8 88   
88 88 88 88 `88, 88 ??8 88 `88 ?8 `88 8? d8 8? . 88 . 88 `88 88   
888 ,,,88P 88 88 d8P 88 ??? 88 ?? 88 ?P 88 88 88 d8 88 d8 88 88 d88   
88888888P´ .d88888P 88b ,8P ??: 8P 88 88 ?? ?88P ?88P ?88P 88 88 d8P   
```` ¯ ,d8888888P 88 :?: " ´ 88P   
_.q8P :; .d8P   
· ` part three   
.___________________________________________________________________________________________.  
`¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\_lost innocent_/¯¯¯  
Resident Evil - Lost Innocent, Part 3, a fanfic by the stupendous Jian DeLeon.  
  
Max has managed to find a few more survivors, mainly Rose Maxell, with whom he faced hordes  
of zombies with. Max and Rose have ended up at the Raccoon City Police Station's medical ward,   
where they met Rebecca Chambers, the resident medical expert...  
  
Raccoon City Police Department - 1997  
Max looked at the woman talking to him again, she looked about a few years older than him,  
yet he thought she was cute nonetheless. "Wha... what were you saying?" asked Max. "I was asking  
where you got that police car. Daniel Frost was among our most loyal officers, where is he?"   
"He was my stepfather... he... I had to..." "I see..." "What the hell's going on in this city?  
Why are so many people rotting away into these creatures?" "You're not from around here are you?"  
"Used to be... my dad and I moved away a few months ago." "I see. Well about 6 months ago  
there was this 'incident' at a mansion in the forest. The same things happening to the city   
happened there. Scared the hell out of me. It turned out that the transformation was due to some  
sort of virus that changed living things into monsters. The STARS team thought that the threat  
was vanquished... Now I know how wrong we were..." "Who are the STARS?" "STARS stands for   
Specially Trained Assault and Reconaisance Squad. They are the best of the RPD. Sadly though,  
most of us are dead or have left, our three last members, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine,  
and Barry Burton left to go to Umbrella HQ in Europe, but we've recieved no word from them since  
they supposedly left. Without them we're probably screwed over here." "Are there any other   
survivors?" "Yeah, we kept some of them in another room though, we're not too sure about how the  
virus spreads, so we've had to quarantine those we suspect may have contracted the virus." "What  
if the whole police squad's affected?" "We can only hope that they're not..."  
Rose looked down at her ankle, it felt like tiny little zombies were chomping away at it. "God  
my foot hurts like hell!" she thought. She wondered if any of the other people in her neighbor-  
hood survived. "No one's getting out of this goddamn city! I want all the exits blocked more   
heavily!" "But Chief Irons, the traffic's building up and people are changing in their cars!   
It won't be long before the zombies overwhelm the small amount of poeple we have out there!"   
"The zombies are dumbasses! Put a big enough barrier and none of them will be able to get out  
of the city!" "But won't that endanger-" "DO WHAT I SAY DAMMIT! I'm the godddamn chief, and this  
is my goddamn precinct! And I'm sure as hell not gonna let anyone in this god-forsaken town  
risk the lives of anyone else!" "Right away sir..." "What was up that guy's ass?" thought Rose.  
"Where am I?" Rose looked around her, it resembled a hospital ward. The room was almost   
completely white, except the floors looked somewhat like a black and white chessboard. A small  
white table was to her right, some dying flowers in a clear vase rested on top of it. To her left  
was an open door leading to a porcelain bathroom.   
"Creaaak..." Rose looked up at the door, Max was walking in, followed by what she thought was  
a police officer. "Hey Rose... how ya doin?" "Fine Max... Just feeling like crap." "Heh, know the  
feelin, how's your foot?" "It hurts like hell..." "Well plenty of rest should fix that up,   
lucky for you those zombies didn't get you, you weren't bitten by any or anything were you?"  
"Well... my boyfriend... turned into one... a few hours ago... while we were kissing." "I... see.  
Hmm... excuse me for a moment." Rebecca quietly turned around and went outside, tugging Max's  
arm as a signal to come with her. "What? What is it?" "Max... I think she's been infected with  
the virus as well." "What... what are you saying? Is she gonna die?" "There's no known cure...  
it's better to kill them before they can become zombies... put them out of their misery." "BLAM!"  
"Huh?! The hell was that?!" "Don't mind the gunshots... those are the easiest ways we have of  
putting them to sleep right now. We're trying to isolate the suspected victims to prevent  
the spread of the virus." "If it was spreading then how come no one's rotting away?" "This is  
a sterilized area of the police department. I'm almost always here, which is probably why I  
haven't contracted the virus... unless..." "Rebecca... you'll make it. We all will." "I hope so  
Max... I hope so..." Tears started to fill Rebecca's eyes, a feeling of grief overtook her.   
Was this the end for her? Was she destined to suffer and rot away until she was a mindless zombie  
with a taste for human flesh? Would she kill her friends and colleagues and never regain her  
humanity? She couldn't bear to think anymore, she just hugged Max tightly, burying her head  
in his right shoulder as she cried. She caught Max off guard, he put his arms around her too,   
softly patting her back to comfort her. "Don't worry Rebecca..." He stared at the door leading  
to Rose's room. "You too Rose." he muttered softly.   
Rose wondered what they were talking about outside. It had been about 10 minutes or so since  
they left. All she heard was that girl sniffling, and a few faint gunshots. The door slowly   
creaked open once again and Max stepped in, followed by the same woman. "Rose, I guess I forgot  
to introduce you to Rebecca. She's the medic that saved us from those zombies." "Oh. Ok, hi...  
and thanks for saving us, I thought we were gonna die!" Rebecca's eyes were red, possibly from  
crying. She just managed a slight nod. Max suddenly changed his tone of voice into a serious one.  
"Rose..." "Yeah?" She looked up at him, her shoulder-length brown hair following the sudden  
movement of her head. "We... think that there's... a slight chance that..." "That what? Am I   
gonna die or something?" "That... you-" "CRASH!" "What the hell?!" "What was that Rebecca?"   
"AAAAAIGGHHH!" "CRACK!" The sickening sound of a neck snapping echoed through the precinct. "Kill  
that thing!" Max and Rebecca went outside to investigate, finding a man's bloody head rolling  
towards them, leaving a bloody trail on the smooth tile floor.   
Rebecca instantly whipped out her STARS-issue M92F Beretta from her thigh holster, not knowing   
what the enemy was. "Hisss..." A red blur jumped out the room next door to Rose's, it's long   
tongue wrapped around a police officer's decaptiated corpse. Rebecca fired three quick shots into  
the creature's head. It stirred a bit, the brain on top of its cranium pulsing a bit, then the   
left side of the brain burst in an explosion of red. The head hit the ground with a slight thump.  
Max examined the cop's corpse and found another Beretta, its clip full. Max stepped back into   
Rose's room, surprised to find her sitting upright on her bed, facing him. "Why does it have to   
be like this Max?" "What do you mean?" "You know what I'm talking about. Now I know what you and   
Rebecca were saying outside my door." "What?" "THIS!" Rose revealed her left arm from behind her   
back, it was starting to turn grey and the muscle underneath the skin was beginning to show. "The  
weird thing is I didn't notice it... and it doesn't hurt at all..." "Rose..." "Max..." Rose   
slowly got up, she cringed as her ankle still hurt her a bit. "Don't stand, you'll only hurt   
yourself." "What does it matter?" Tears began to stream down her eyes, soon she was crying blood.  
"I've only got a few hours to live. I might as well save you from myself... Max... I..." Rose   
grabbed the Beretta from Max's hands. "Don't forget me." "Rose! What the hell are you doing?!"   
Rose cocked the gun and pointed it at Max, still crying. "Get out! Or else I'll have to kill   
you!" "But... you can make it!" "Stop bullshitting me with false hopes. I'm screwed Max, now get   
out and let me save at least you and Rebecca!" "Rose!" "BLAM!" Rose fired the Beretta at the   
wall, nearly hitting Max. "Get out! Or else I won't miss next time!" Rebecca grabbed Max, using   
all her strength to contain him. "I'm sorry Rose... I wish it didn't have to be like this..."   
"Me neither... nice meeting you Rebecca." "Rose! Nooo! Please! Don't!" Max was sobbing as he   
tried to break from Rebecca's grasp. However her training as a police officer had taught her how  
to grip criminals so they couldn't get away. Rose painfully walked to the door and shut it.   
Falling on her knees as she locked it. Now she was crying uncontrollably, knowing what she had to  
do. Max broke from Rebecca's grasp and started pounding on the door with intense ferocity.   
"God damn it! Please Rose! Open the door! Open the DOOR!" Max was going ballistic, his emotions   
of fear and intense grief overtook him as he punched the door, nearly breaking his right hand as   
his knuckles began to bleed. "Don't do it Rose! Please!" "BLAM!" His efforts were in vain, he   
heard Rose's lifeless body slump to the ground. Max gave up. He just lay down in front of the   
door, crying uncontrollably. Rebecca walked over to him, trying to console him, he pulled away   
and just lay down in front of the door, sobbing until he faded into blackness...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com 


	4. Leave This Place...

.____________________________________/¯resident evil¯\____________________________________.   
´¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯`  
?8b d88888888888888888888888888P"   
88 88, d8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888P"   
88 `8b 888 ·, , , ?88,   
d8 q8888p d88888b 8b 888 8b 8b d8 88 d88b d88b d88b 8b 88 8b   
88 q8 8b 88 8b 88 88? 88b 88 88b 88 88 88 88 ?8 88 ?8 88b 88 8b   
88 `·. d8 88 88b, ". 88 ?8? 88`8?8 88`8?8 8P ?8 8? 88888P 88`8?8 88   
88 88 88 88 `88, 88 ??8 88 `88 ?8 `88 8? d8 8? . 88 . 88 `88 88   
888 ,,,88P 88 88 d8P 88 ??? 88 ?? 88 ?P 88 88 88 d8 88 d8 88 88 d88   
88888888P´ .d88888P 88b ,8P ??: 8P 88 88 ?? ?88P ?88P ?88P 88 88 d8P   
```` ¯ ,d8888888P 88 :?: " ´ 88P   
_.q8P :; .d8P   
· ` part four   
.___________________________________________________________________________________________.  
`¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\_lost innocent_/¯¯¯  
  
  
Resident Evil - Lost Innocent, Part 4, a fanfic by none other than Jian DeLeon  
  
Max and Rebecca find out that Rose has been infected with the G-virus. Tragically, Rose takes  
her own life in an effort to prevent her from killing them.  
  
Raccoon City Police Department - 1997  
  
Max woke up in the same bed he was in a few hours ago. Thoughts of Rose still lingered in  
his head. He opened his eyes to see Rebecca's face staring down at him once again. "Rebecca..."  
"Hey buddy. Nice to see you awake." Max slowly reached his his hand to hers, grasping it firmly  
once they came into contact. "Don't leave me..." "I'll be here with you." "What was that thing  
you killed?" "We're calling them lickers. Mainly because of their long tongue. There's a few more  
loose inside the precinct. They're hiding along with the zombies that our people are slowly   
becoming. "You mean.." "Yes. The virus has begun to infect the precinct." "We have to get out of  
here." "Yeah, but how? Chief Irons has put the whole city under quarantine and he won't let one  
single person out... Alive that is..." "What are you saying? That your boss has gone psycho?"  
"Quite possibly... I suspect he has something to do with Umbrella. They started this whole mess."  
"Umbrella... my father works for them. He's one of the genetic scientists." "Really? Maybe he   
would know something, we've gotta get back up to New York and see what he knows." "Yeah... it's  
about time him and I had a father-son talk..."   
"BLAM! BLAM!" two gunshots caused them to focus their attention to the door. Max hopped up  
to his feet. "Where are my guns?" "Your magnum is in the drawer next to your bed. Your shotgun  
was put in one of the ammo caches that we've scattered around town." "Why would you do that?"  
"Chief's orders." "I thought you said the chief was psycho." "Yeah... well, no one would listen  
to me." "I do." "That's why you and I are getting out of here." "BLAM! BLAM!" Two more gunshots  
went off outside. "Rebecca! Are you in there?" "Yeah! Is that you David?" "Yeah! The precincts  
covered with lickers and zombies, we'd better haul ass out of here. Is the kid still in there?"  
"Yeah he's fine!" Max cocked the magnum, hearing the "ka-chik!" sound let him know that he was  
ready to roll. "Who's David?" "The guy responsible for the ammo caches, like he said, let's get  
out of here!" Rebecca opened the door, a 6'3 black male in RPD clothing was waiting behind. His  
light blue short sleeve shirt had some pins and medals on it, his badge reflected a little in the  
light. "The barricades won't hold for long, and Irons has disappeared somewhere in his office."  
"Damn. Well what do you suggest we do?" "I think we should cover the ammo caches, take the kid   
with you Becky." "Yeah, we'll hold down the fort near the Kendo Gun Shop." "Roger. Take this."  
David tossed Rebecca a small walkie talkie. "Frequency is the normal RPD one. Keep it on. Here's  
one for you kid." David tossed one to Max too, almost dropping it as he caught it. "I'll catch up  
with you guys later. I've gotta meet more of the boys down near the sewer to discuss our plans  
to escape. You two best get the hell out of here too." "Yeah, we'll find a way. Ready to go Max?"  
"Hell yeah. Let's go kick some undead ass." "Hah, that's the spirit kid. I'll catch up with you  
guys later!" David ran down the hallway, blasting zombies in his way.  
Max and Rebecca worked their way down the opposite side of the precinct. Max was dispatching  
the monsters with his stepdad's magnum, and Rebecca was blasting away with her trusty Beretta.   
Their current goal was to work their way to the Kendo Gun Shop, in order to supply themselves  
with more ammo. After blowing away hordes of zombies and lickers within the police station, they  
finally find themselves outside. Zombie moans and bloodcurdling screams of dying citizens fill   
the air. "A damn shame..." said Rebecca. Max couldn't get Rose out of his head. He just couldn't  
believe she was gone, and for her to die in the way that she did. Every zombie or creature that  
Max saw became the object of his rage. Everything and anything was responsible for her death.   
"Rebecca! Behind you!" Rebecca swiftly turned her arm backwards and fired three quick bursts,   
causing what used to be a police officer-turned zombie to collapse on the ground. She stomped  
on his head with her boot to make sure he wouldn't get back up. "Thanks Max." "Grrr..." "Huh?"  
"What was that?" "Not too sure. Sounded like a dog..." Suddenly a mutated police dog pounced on  
Rebecca's back, Max quickly blasted it, but the recoil left him off guard and unable to defend  
himself from the other dog that rammed him from the side, knocking him over. Rebecca fired  
three more shots at the dog with her Beretta, "BLAM! BLAM! CLICK!" She quickly unloaded the clip  
as it hit the concrete with a "tink!" and loaded another one from her back pocket, hearing it  
click in she finished off the hellhound. "You ok Max? Did he bite you?" "No, almost though."   
"Grr.... Gr..." Max and Rebecca suddenly noticed they were surrounded by a pack of voracious  
zombified dogs. They all were slowly rotten, some of their muscles and bones were visible, none  
had pupils. Just white soulless eyes that appeared to be staring at them, their mouths salivating  
for human flesh.   
A door slowly creaked open and a shadowy figure emerged behind the six mutts. "BLAM! BLAM!"   
The two shotgun blasts killed three and sent the others scurrying away, Max was able to nail two   
more with his magnum as they ran. "Thanks dude!" yelled Max. "Yeah! you saved our bacon there!"   
The figure emerged from the shadows. He was a heavyset man in overalls, he held a shotgun that   
looked like what Max used to have. "Follow me." said the man. "I run the Kendo Gun Shop, Y'all   
from the RPD lookin fer yer ammo cache aren't ya?" "Exactly! I'm Rebecca, and this is Max."   
"Aren't you a little too young to be a cop feller?" Max somewhat blushed. "Well I'm not a full-  
fledged cop yet but..." "Ahm juss playin with ya boy! Hurry 'fore them zombies come and git us!"  
The man spoke with a somewhat heavy southern accent, they fought their way to the gun shop,   
killing all monsters that were in their way. They finally reached the ammo cache and refilled  
their guns like a thirsty person would drink water. The ammo cache was full of weapons, Max took  
more than enough magnum clips, Rebecca found a nice grenade launcher and some acid rounds. "You  
can keep the rest." "Where y'all goin?" "We're trying to find a way out." "Well I reckon you  
best better try the sewers, but don't take mah word fer it. No tellin what's down there tho."  
"Bzzshhtt..." Rebecca's walkie-talkie went off, all they heard was static and garbled words.  
"Rebe... sewer... gator... ROOOOAAAR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! CRUNCH!..." Silence. Rebecca grabbed  
the walkie-talkie and screamed into it. "David! Are you there!? Oh my God! Are you there?!  
Please! Answer me!" Nothing... no reply. "Oh God..." "Rebecca... I'm sorry."   
Max opened his arms toward her, and they hugged once again, and she buried her head in his   
shoulder. Once again, he comforted her. "I know we've both lost a lot. That's why we can't lose   
each other..." "Aww how touchin. Y'all gonna make me cry." Max gave the gun shop owner a look,   
and he shut up. Rebecca regained her composure and picked up the grenade launcher. She loaded it   
with acid rounds and cocked it. "Let's go." she said. Her voice picking up a serious tone.   
"Thanks again uh... gun shop guy!" said Max. "No prob, y'all take care, and maybe we'll meet   
agin." Max and Rebecca stepped outside, facing a horde of about 12 zombies, Rebecca fired an  
acid round, decimating 10. Max dispatched the last two with his magnum, and they kept moving.  
"What's the plan now?" asked Max. "Well, I think we could find a nice truck and bust through the  
barrier." "Nice plan. I think I see one at that Taxaco Gas Station a few blocks down. Think we  
can make it?" Rebecca motioned to her grenade launcher, "Ya think?" The duo proceeded down the  
street. Max was taking care of most of the zombies, Rebecca was trying to conserve her grenade  
launcher ammo. A few meters from the truck, three zombies surrounded the gas station. Max took  
three shots with his magnum. "BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Almost as fast as they were shot their now-deca-  
pitated bodies slumped to the ground. "Finally... We made it!" Their moment of joy was suddenly  
interrupted by a giant hulking shadow behind them...  
Max was the first to turn around, he started at the feet, they looked like they left craters   
each time he took a step, whatever this thing was, it was covered in a black leather coat, cutoff  
gloves revealed its pulsing muscular fingers. Max finally stared at the grotesque face. Stitches  
covered roughly one half of it. It had no lips, just two big pairs of teeth formed into a smile  
that only a sadist could possess, its blood red gums easily visible, its one eye appearing to   
stare straight at the two of them. Rebecca had a look of horror on her face as well. A red cord  
ran from its back and down the leather coat. "Max! Don't let it near the truck, let's see which  
one of us it'll chase!" Rebecca ran east, Max ran west, the gargantuan creature walked toward the  
truck, grabbing the door on the driver's side. "BLAM!" A bullet hit the creature's hand,   
causing it to reel back in pain. "I don't think so. Let's see how many of these you can take!"   
Max emptied his whole clip into the humongous beast, the bullets only seemed to slow it down   
rather than hurt it. As the creature slowly advanced Max desperately searched for another clip,  
not finding any. The towering monster grabbed Max by his neck, and slammed him straight into the  
side of the truck. Max's body slumped to the ground seemingly lifeless. "Hey ugly!" The creature  
turned its grotesque face in Rebecca's direction. "STARS..." "It can talk?" thought Rebecca.  
It slowly started walking toward her, causing tremors each time its humongous feet took a step.  
Rebecca fired at it with acid rounds, disorienting the beast. Rebecca ran toward Max and put him  
in the passenger's side of the truck and rushed to the driver's side. She wasted no time in   
hot-wiring it, the engines roared like a bear waking from hibernation. Rebecca took a peek in the  
rearview mirror. She saw the headlights of another truck pulling up in the distance, and the body  
of the giant creature was no longer there. Rebecca released the parking brake and stepped on the   
gas. "What the hell?! The creature stood in straight in front of the truck, blocking the exit   
from the city, the shadowy figure resembling a nemesis waiting to punish those that crossed its  
path. Rebecca didn't slow down for the creature, it looked like it was going to try to punch  
the hood, Rebecca quickly turned right, the left side of the grill smacking the creature, sending  
it flying through a building's faded brick wall...  
Max opened his eyes, he felt that they were moving, he looked at the clock in the truck. The  
luminous green numbers told him it as 4:17 in the morning. Max looked to his left to see Rebecca  
at the wheel. "Awake eh?" "Yeah... my back hurts like hell." "Well we'll get you to a hospital  
when we stop over, right now we'd better get back to New York." "Do you think my dad would know  
anything?" "You said he was one of the geneticists there. Anything he knows is probably worth  
knowing about, especially if it has to do with Umbrella." "And then what?" "I'm probably going  
to try to find Chris and the rest of the guys in Europe... If they made it." "Do you think  
they did?" "Knowing them... I know they did." "That's nice..." Max looked outside the window  
to his left. He had thought of what he had lost, his mom, stepdad, and Rose. Then he realized   
what he still had. His life, Rebecca, and his dad. He smiled a bit and looked on the road ahead.  
Perhaps the future wouldn't be easy, but at least he would live to see it. "Goodbye Rose..." he  
muttered softly as they passed onto the highway...  
  
The Beginning...  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com 


End file.
